The Wayward Knight
The Wayward Knight is a quest in . The Daedric Invasion has spread far and wide across Cyrodiil. Gates have opened at virtually every major town. Farwil and his Knights of the Thorn have entered the gate outside Cheydinhal. Background Farwil's father Count Andel Indarys fears for his son's safety, but must prepare for battle. Amminus Gregori and his men patrol the gate itself. Nothing has come out since the Count's son went inside the Oblivion Gate. Walkthrough After speaking to the Count, head to the Oblivion Gate outside the city and meet up with Amminus. He will advise the Hero not to go in, as it is dangerous and he says that he is guarding the entrance; but so far nothing has come out, not even Farwil and his Knights. They have been gone for two days, and the Count is offering a reward for the safe return of his son, or failing that, proof of his demise. Go through the gate and soon they will see the fate of one of Farwil's men. Clear the path of Daedra along the way - they will have to go through some caves as well, where the rest of the men met their fate. Finally the Hero will meet up with Farwil and Bremman. Speak with Farwil to hear an exaggerated version of what has happened, and speak with Bremman for the real version. After that, head over the bridge to the Chaos Stronghold. There are a few Dremora guarding the bridge, but try not to knock them over the ledge, as Farwil and Bremman might decide to jump into the lava after them. Once inside the tower, try to keep Farwil alive by healing him with Target or other healing spells (Farwil also heals himself if the player waits an hour). If the Hero accidentally hits either of the two, and they begin to attack, use block and talk to them in order to yield (sometimes Bremman rejects the yield even though you have 100 disposition; the Hero should do their best to avoid hitting them, but if they can't help it use a charm spell on them, then try to yield again). Unfortunately, they seem to get in the way a lot since they are both melee-based characters. When the Hero arrives at the top of the tower, take the Sigil Stone. After the Hero, Farwil, and Bremman (if they survived) get back, talk to Farwil. He will give the Hero an amulet with a Fortify Speechcraft enchantment, and make them an honorary Knight of the Thorn. Additionally, speaking to the Count will allow the Hero a choice between two items: the Staff of Indarys or the Thornblade. Completion of this quest will also grant the Hero partial completion of the "Allies for Bruma" quest. If Farwil was killed along the way, the Count will instead reward the Hero with 75–450 gold for their efforts. If they also managed to recover Farwil's signet ring, the Count awards them with an extra 200 gold and allows them to keep the ring. Journal Trivia *If wanting to get the full rewards of this mission, consider bringing healing spells that are Target. One can obtain these from a Restoration spell merchant or by making one themselves at an Altar of Spellmaking. *Alternatively one can avoid talking to Farwil inside the Oblivion gate and head straight towards the sigil stone. Especially at a high level, it's rather impossible to keep Farwil from dying inside the tower. The Hero can't tell him to stop following. *Clearing out a section of the tower and then resting has the benefits of bringing Farwil and Bremmen back to full health, as well as creating a save point to go back to if either die in the next section cleanout. *If the Hero stumbles upon the Oblivion Gate but refuses to talk to the guards there and finishes the main questline, the quest course will become drastically different. The journal will read "Now that Mehrunes Dagon is banished and the Oblivion Crisis is over, the gate outside Cheydinhal closed. Thankfully, those inside were transported back out safely." If this path is chosen, after the main quest, Farwil and Bremman will be standing outside of the Knights of the Thorn lodge. If the Hero talks to them, Farwil will act like the player chose the standard version of the quest and demand they talk to his father. Count Indarys will also act as though the player chose the standard version and still give the options of Thornblade or the Staff of Indarys. Bugs *There is a glitch where Farwil gets out of Oblivion on his own without the Hero doing the quest and they will be rewarded with the weapon by the Count. Afterward, the Count will refuse to talk to the Hero because they "killed his son." Farwil will be grateful while the Breton with him will ask, "What is wrong with you?" for killing Farwil, despite being right in front of Farwil. The quest is still complete. *There is a glitch where if one does the main questline before talking to any of the guards, the journal may read "I have encountered a Dark Elf and a Breton inside the Oblivion Gate. They are wounded and shaken. I should ask what happened." de:Der eigensinnige Ritter es:El caballero caprichoso ru:Упрямый рыцарь Category:Oblivion: Side Quests Category:Oblivion: Cheydinhal Quests